


Community Day

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Community Day, Fluff, Fun, Gen, M/M, Mudkip - Freeform, Multi, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader is team mystic, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You and Crowley play Pokemon Go on community day, Aziraphale feels left out.





	Community Day

It was Community Day in Pokemon Go. Everywhere there were Mudkips. People were out on the streets of London in a surprisingly good mood. Of course, that meant that you and Crowley were out on your phones, desperately trying to find a shiny. Aziraphale had joined you, curious as to what the buzz was all about.

“So you work to capture digitalized monsters?” Aziraphale questioned while trying to grasp the subject.

“Kind of,” you said while trying to get an excellent curve throw. “There’s a bunch of different types of Pokemon and you can try to level them up, battle gyms, collect all of them, ya know?”

“Why don’t you just get a cell phone, Angel?” Crowley muttered while getting an excellent curve throw every time. “Then you can really see what it’s all about?”

Aziraphale pursed his lips together. He wasn’t sure if he ever wanted a mobile phone. There were times where he did want to desperately contact either you or Crowley. He wanted to take part in Clap Chat (he thinks that’s what it was called) and send silly pictures to both of you. But he did like the more traditional telephone he kept in his shop.

“Yeah! Then we can be friends and send each other gifts!” You were starting to get excited over the thought of Aziraphale playing Pokemon with you. “I wonder what team you’ll pick! I’m Mystic, Crowley’s Valor! There’s Instinct, too.”

“I bet he’ll pick Instinct,” Crowley said with a smirk.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Aziraphale pouted.

“Then, let’s get you a phone, so you can learn!” you chimed in. Aziraphale perked up at the thought of learning about something. “Oh! Then, we could go and get lunch somewhere where there are some Pokestops, set up a lure! It’ll be so much fun!”

“And I’m the one that’s supposed to be doing the temptations,” Crowley said. Aziraphale lightly hit his shoulder only causing the demon to chuckle.

“Alright, then,” Aziraphale sighed. “Shall we then!”

“Yes!” you cheered and took his hand before dragging him towards a local shop.

It didn’t take long to get everything set up – mostly thanks to you and Crowley. Though, much to Crowley’s relief, Aziraphale picked up using a cell phone much faster than Hell did. Which wasn’t really saying much, Hell never did pick up a cell phone.

You were all able to get out and grab a spot at a nearby restaurant that was at a prime location, three pokestops. You set up a lure at one and Crowley set up the lures at the other two. Meanwhile, Aziraphale was trying to figure out how to throw a Pokeball. You had to stop him from physically throwing the phone. After that near accident, you turned off his AR feature. It would save the battery, anyways.

“This is great fun!” Aziraphale said while feeding a berry to a pokemon he was trying to catch. “They’re all so cute! And we can all go out to eat every day and catch Pokemon.”

“Every day?” You nearly choked on your drink. “I don’t think I could afford that. And community day is only once a month.”

Aziraphale’s happy demeanor changed from enjoying the fuck out of life to despairing it. “Oh.”

You and Crowley exchanged looks before Crowley put a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “We can still play Pokemon every day, Angel. You can get presents, catch different ones, battle in raids. It’ll be…fun.”

Aziraphale looked between you two before his grin came back. “Oh, alright!” he happily said and took a bite of a cake he had ordered. He clicked on a Mudkip and raised his eyebrows. “Oh, this one is colored different than the others.”

“What?!” Both you and Crowley yelled. You two have been searching for a shiny all day and Aziraphale was the one to find the first one.


End file.
